Never Held on:An Andy Six Story
by AshleysBakery
Summary: Violet thought that the night she went to a Black Veil Brides concert was gonna be like any other concert. But little did she know that would be the first night of her life filled with romance, angst and heartbreak.
1. Concert Night

Hi, my name is Violet. I'm a senior in high school. As kind of a pre-college adventure, I decided I wanted to go to a Black Veil Brides concert. It was the only night they were going to be in NYC and I had to go see them. Vanity, my Best Friend, and I dressed the part. Leather, studs, crazy makeup and war paint. My dad was afraid we would stain his car seats so we had to ride the train. We got so many dirty looks, but they were worth it. We arrived just in time to see the band walk through the doors. Vanity and I ran to the door hoping to get a quick hug. I ran and tripped over the carpet, falling on Andy's leg. Security grabbed us and Andy came rushing over.

"Hey, hey it's cool they're with me."

He smiled at me. I smiled back as the guards let us down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have a good show tonight."

"I will now."

He bit his bottom lip and walked away. My cheeks were rosy red. Vanity squealed, grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as she can as she jumped up and down as if she were on a pogo stick. I wanted to scream from both my excitement and the pain Vanity had now caused in my hand. But instead I just stood there with a big goofy smile and a recurring thought in my head

"Why are we still standing here like idiots? The concert is starting!"

I snapped back into reality and ran inside the hall where they were playing. The intro to "Knives and Pens" started and we went insane and started singing along. As a few more songs came on we went even more insane. Before we knew it, the concert was over. Vanity and I had to pee so bad. I rushed to pee as Vanity took her time. It started to smell like sweaty sock in there, so I told Vanity that I'd meet her in the parking lot. I walked outside and started to hum "Perfect Weapon" till I saw Andy smoking a cigarette. He blew out a puff of smoke and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey."

It felt like I was forcing the words out because of how excited I was.

"Awesome show tonight, I nearly screamed my vocal cords to shreds."

He laughed as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Thank you. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting on my friend."

Vanity walked out right on queue.

"Here she is"

" I'm Violet and this is Vanity."

I loved how calm I was being even though I wanted to run and scream around the dark parking lot.

"So where you guys heading?"

"Home I guess"

Andy took another puff of his cigarette and exhaled.

Nah, you guys aren't going home.

Vanity and I looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

The BVB tour bus pulled up and the driver honked the horn. Andy pointed to the bus as the doors opened.

"You guys are coming with us."

"Where?"

"Any where you want to go, as long as it's with me."

So many dirty sinful thoughts came to mind as I thought about getting on that bus.

"Sorry Andy but we're going to have to pass, besides it's getting kind of late."

Vanity widened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy. Andy took a final puff and flicked his cigarette to the ground as he exhaled the toxic air and walked towards me. Since Andy was 6'3 and I was 5'2 he looked like a giant. He grabbed my hand pulled out a pen from his back pocket and started writing.

"Tell me when I can take you for a ride"

"S-Sure." I looked up at him as if he were the God.

He got inside the bus. I looked down at my hand and it was a number. His number.


	2. First Date

I called Andy about a week later so we can hang out. He picked me up at my house at 7pm and we went to an amusement park. He didn't have on his stage clothes. He had on a regular black hoodie, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. We road every roller coaster then he wanted us to sit and eat. It was hard for me to eat because I was shaken up from the rides, so he took us on the Ferris wheel. For 5 minutes we sat in silence because I was so amazed with the view. He noticed how taken I was with the magnificent city.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Yeah it's amazing. I've lived here all my life and never thought anything of it."

We continued talking about random facts about each other until the Ferris wheel came to a stop. I felt at ease with him, comfortable. Now I could eat. He sat us down at a table with an amazing view of the entire amusement park. I got cotton candy and he got popcorn. We sat in silence again, this time we gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue. Everytime I looked into his eyes for too long it sent noticeable chills down my spine.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, just a little"

He put his hoodie over me. I put my arms in the sleeves. His hoodie smelt like vanilla. I couldn't help but slowly inhale as the wind blew his scent in my face. He got up and held his hand out to help me out of my seat.

"Let's walk home."

We started walking past 2 dollar booths, with cute little toys and quick games. He ran to one and won a cute teddy bear. He handed it to me and we continued walking.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah he's cute."

He grabbed the bear, held my hand and started walking and talking. Before I knew it I was home I stood there awkwardly searching for my keys. I found it and opened the door.

"Goodnight Andy."

I took off the hoodie and handed it to him. He grabbed my arm picked me up and kissed me. He had tight grips on my arms. For some reason I wanted to kick my legs around till he let me go but instead I just let it happen. His lips were salty from the popcorn. After 5 seconds of our passionate kiss, he put me down. I was speechless.

"Now, it's a goodnight."

He walked to where he parked his car when he picked me up and I watched him pull off. I woke up the next morning. He sent me a text. I didn't want to reply until I was fully awake. I showered and brushed my teeth. I could still taste him in my mouth, like he had completely replaced all the saliva in my mouth with his. First Sunday morning being Andy Six's Girlfriend. Or so I think, I had to call Andy.

[Dialing Andy's number, It's Ringing]

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy I think we need to talk. Do you have time to come over?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well…."


	3. You're Worth It

20 minutes later Andy was at my door. I walked to the door and opened it. There he was staring at me smiling. I instantly got lost in his eyes causing us to stand there and stare at each other for a few seconds. I let him in. We sat down on the couch. I was afraid to ask but I had to know.

"So about last night, are we a thing now?"

He looked at me with a soft smile.

"I hope so, otherwise I wasted a kiss.

I was shocked but really happy. I tried to act flirty.

"So since we're an item now, you won't mind wasting another."

He laughed as he slowly leaned in and grabbed the back of my neck and we kissed. As he kissed me my toes started to curl. He leaned on me forcing me to press up against the arm rest of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall off. He started to kiss my neck. I giggled as his nose tickled me with every kiss. His hands went from the back of my neck to my waist. He slowly raised my shirt.I realized what it was leading to so I quickly unwrapped my arms from around his neck and moved his arms away. He stopped kissing me and looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Andy I'm sorry but I am NOT having sex with you on the second day of me knowing you. Besides, I'm a virgin and the last time I checked the calendar, it is NOT defloration day."

He laughed.

"sorry, I just got lost in the moment."

I smiled. His Laugh was so beautiful to me.

"It's okay."

I got off the couch. He looked at me up and down. I realized I was wearing a giant t-shirt, baggy sweats, fuzzy slippers and my hair in a messy bun.

Nice getup, he said sarcastically.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go get changed and we can go hang out."

"Where are we going?

"I'm not too sure, let's just go."

He sat down turned on the TV and waited for me. I ran to my room and put on purple top, black skinny jeans, converse and a jeans jacket. I combed and straightened my hair. I put on my favorite perfume and ran in the living room with my keys and phone.

"I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

He turned off the TV and we walk out the house to his car. We got in the car and started driving. I let the radio break the silence as we drived. An old Misfits song came on. Andy started to sing along. I smiled, I loved hearing Andy sing. His voice was so soothing to me. We pulled into the parking lot of a movie theatre. We went inside. On our way to buy tickets, he leaned over and pulled me in to ask me a question.

"What movie do you want to see?

I moved over a bit because I didn't like him being so leaned over. It almost seemed as if he were my older brother rather than my boyfriend.

"Doesn't matter."

He brought two tickets to the scariest movie they had. I was so scared just hearing the name of the movie. I hate horror movies. He brought us popcorn and we got to the movie right in time. I tried to prep myself.

"I won't get scared, I won't get scared, I won't get scared."

Andy heard me and started to laugh. I just nervously laughed along.20 minutes into the movie I was practically on Andy's lap. He laughed every time I jumped or screamed at a scary scene. By the time the movie was over, I thought I had peed myself. He drove me back home with a smile on his face. I could hear him chuckling from time to time. I glared at him.

"It's not funny."I had a fake pouty face on, trying to be cute.

He laughed a little louder. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't help it.

I started laughing too. We arrived to my house. He walked me to the door. He grabbed my arm before I got to the door, trying to get my attention.

"Hey to make up for tonight, how about we watch one of your shitty chick flicks.

I laughed as I shook my head.

"Sure, it'll be fun."

I turned on Netflix on my Xbox and put on The Titanic. I cuddled up in his arms and rested my head on his chest. He smelled like lavender. The smell of lavender always put me to sleep, so every time I inhaled his scent, I went deeper into slumber. I looked up to see him sleeping, so I rested my head on his lap and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and he was gone. He sent me a text, it said "Had to leave early, I'll call you later."I got up off the couch and started my morning routine. I went to Vanity's house and told her about my date with Andy and she told me about her day at school. Andy's ringtone started to play on my phone it was the same misfit's song that played on the radio last night when we went to the movies. I smiled and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hows it going?"

I could hear a bunch of people talking in the background, so I could tell he had just finished a show.

"I'm good. What are you doing?" Pretending I didn't know what was going on.

"I'm just hanging out on the tour bus. Tonight's my last night in New York and I want to see you. Is that okay?

"Yeah, what time are you coming to get me?"

"30 minutes."

I started to. It takes a lot longer to get from my house to Vanity's house.

Um, okay I'm at vanity's place. Pick me up there.

"Sure see you soon."

I hung up the phone and ran to vanity's closet.

"Andy's coming!"

She let me borrow some black doc martens and a really pretty shirt. I quickly fixed my hair as she did my makeup. I threw on a royal blue cardigan since my outfit was all black and I needed a pop of color. I ran down the stairs as I heard Andy's car pull up. I yelled to vanity as I approached the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Love you."

Andy was outside his car. He opened the door for me and kissed me when I got to the car.

"You look fucking amazing."

I looked confused because I had rushed my whole outfit."Thanks "He drove us to a restaurant and the usher greeted Andy.

", right on time your table is ready."

He rented out the whole restaurant. There was only one table set up in the middle of the twinkly restaurant. I looked at Andy.

"Andy, this is amazing."

"Well I think you're worth it."


	4. Always

**Chapter 4: Always**

I thought during our date that it was moving to fast. We've only known each other for 4 days, why would he waste so much money on me. I barely knew him, he barely knew me. I guess it was your typical date, except with a rock star that rented out and decorated an entire restaurant just for you. It was a sweet gesture, but my gut kept telling me how wrong this was. When the date was over he walked me to the door, as usual. I stood there for a little while before I opened the door. We looked into each others eyes. Tears started to roll down my face without my permission. I turned away because I didn't want him to see me cry. He turned me back around and gave me a hug. He didn't let go until my crying stopped.

"I don't want you to leave."

I wiped my tears away. He started to play with my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it."

I walked up the stairs to the door. I stopped when I was at his eye view. He moved my hair out of my face and kissed me. I could finally wrap my arms around his neck without having to be picked up or sitting down. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He walked back to his car and waved as he pulled off. I cried myself to sleeping thinking about the shit he might do while he was away. I sent him a text the next morning

**Sent To Andy:** Try to stay faithful

**Reply From Andy:** Always : )


End file.
